


Twitterpated

by tzukis



Series: Hogwarts & Sports Anime [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a perv, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective!Akashi, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute stuff, gay babies, goddamit akashi, haizaki is a butt head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzukis/pseuds/tzukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y-y-you're under the influence of a love p-potion, Akashi-san." Furihata repeats what he has said before, but fails to conceal his nervousness and stumbles over his words. </p><p>Akashi has him caged in with one arm propped against the wall and another arm sneaking around his waist, pulling his body closer. His breath is warm against Furihata's cheek, which flames in embarrassment. He can almost feel Akashi's lips ghost over his freckled skin.</p><p>"Call me Seijuurou, love." Akashi murmurs, closing in on Furihata's lips to claim what is rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany the other day and realized that this was a cute af idea
> 
> This is probably one of my favorite Hogwarts AUs :D

Potions class is dreadful. So is the strange green goop wiggling at the bottom of Furihata and Kagami’s cauldron, emitting a neon yellow smoke.

“Uhh...that’s not normal, is it?” Kagami scrunches his nose as he peers into the depths of the cauldron. “Did we put in too much neem oil?”

Double-checking their calculations tells them that yeah, they probably did. It’s supposed to be a soft, coral pink color. There’s a bead of cold sweat trickling down his spine as Furihata flips frantically through his tattered Potion’s book, searching for a way to transform the green goop into its correct form, but he fears that it might be too late. With ten minutes left of class, he tries to ignore the stream of _shit shit shit shit shit shit_ thoughts flooding his mind and screwing with his concentration.

So much for having a partner to help complete the assignment. Not that Kagami is a bad partner, but he becomes too smiley and dopey whenever he’s in the same room with his long time crush - a certain pretty, blue-haired Hufflepuff.

Whatever. It’s not Furihata’s problem if Kagami doesn’t have the balls to ask out Kuroko Tetsuya.

In front of him, Furihata spots Takao giggling like a madman as he tips the contents of a magenta-colored bottle into his cauldron. Takao puts a finger to his lips when he sees Furihata watching him curiously. Was that part of the recipe?

“Don’t tell Shin-chan!” Takao mouths, and scurries to his side of the table, pretending to write down numbers and pieces of data. Evidently not. Midorima, Takao’s Potions partner, arrives back to their shared cauldron, not noticing anything.

This isn’t something Furihata dwells on as he continues to search through his textbook, looking for a specific ingredient to counteract the green goop.

“Hey, do we still have newt spleen?” Furihata nudges Kagami, who’s busy ogling his crush.

“Huh? No. I think. I don’t know, ask Midorima? He has some left over.”  

Kagami’s only useless when Kuroko is in the same room, Furihata reminds himself as he strides over to Midorima and Takao’s cauldron. Midorima is glaring at his own potion, which has transitioned from the appropriate coral pink color to a vibrant shade of red, while also bubbling ominously.

Furihata is pretty sure that Midorima’s potion was perfectly fine beforehand, and he’s also sure that Takao had a part in this. Takao looks a little red from trying not to burst out laughing, because his green-haired partner would surely dunk his head in the cauldron.

Tempted to turn tail and leave before Midorima snaps, Furihata suddenly remembers what he’s here for.

“Ah, M-Midorima-san, may I borrow some newt spleen?”  

Midorima barely spares him a glance as he tosses Furihata a pack of squishy organs. The Ravenclaw looks mildly stressed out as he rakes his hand through his green hair, sighing heavily. The concoction is really starting to bubble now as Furihata lingers for a brief second before turning away.

“Shintarou, what is wrong with your potion?” Furihata hears Akashi walk up nearby, black and green robes swirling about him.

“I don’t know.” Midorima admits, worry clear in his voice. “Takao, what did you put in here?”  

“Nothing! I just watched it, like you told me to.”

“Are you sure? If you did anything funny, I swear..."  

“Um, I don’t know. Why do you ask, Shin-ch _AN!?”_

The potion explodes with a wet squelch as pink sparks fly through the air. Someone knocks Furihata forward, pushing him below a table and out of the way. Students shriek as glittering red liquid splatters everywhere, including on Akashi’s face. At least it matches his hair.

“ _TAKAO!_ ” Midorima’s murderous voice and Takao’s cackles are the only sounds Furihata can hear over the commotion of students desperately trying to get the liquid off their robes and books. He pushes himself up, attempting to regain his senses by crawling out from underneath the table. It seems that Midorima and Takao’s cauldron has emptied itself on a three meter radius, dripping from the ceiling tiles and forming puddles on the floor.

Akashi, on the other hand, is sitting on the ground, scowling as he wipes his face with his freshly laundered sleeve, reaching around to find his wand to clean up properly.

Furihata notices that Akashi’s wand has rolled over to where he is. Picking it up, Furihata feels like a real Gryffindor now, confident and ready to help someone out -

Firm, strong hands grip Furihata's. Red hair covered by glittery red liquid swoops into his line of vision.  

“A-A- _Akashi-san_?”

For an instant, Furihata’s thought process completely rewinds to consider the worst case scenario - Akashi is angry, or he doesn’t want his help, or he doesn’t want a Gryffindor touching his wand. Furihata blanches, feeling his pounding heart jump to his throat as Akashi is suddenly reaching forward. But completely ignoring his wand that he was searching for earlier? A pale hand strokes the side of Furihata’s face, tenderly pushing back a strand of brown hair from his vision.  

Akashi’s voice is low and gentle, full of concern.  

“Are you hurt, my love?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Professor Kuroo cleans up the mess in the room, but since he’s a giant troll, scares Furihata by telling him that there’s no way to reverse the spell. When the Gryffindor’s head of the house Professor Daichi tells him that Professor Kuroo is just messing with him, he explains to Furihata that the spell alone is supposed to last for a few days. But seeing that Takao had combined the potion with another, the effects could last for several months. Furihata is thankful that he isn’t stuck with a lovesick puppy forever, but he’s also a little miffed that he’ll have to deal with Akashi for quite a while.

Akashi is sent to the nurse’s ward but adamantly refuses to leave without Furihata. The two of them end up heading down together, with Akashi insisting that they hold hands like a real couple. When they arrive, the nurse checks him over. She has nothing to say except that Professor Kuroo is right.

“Love potions are a little messy, especially when mixed with something else.” The nurse explains. “I can’t undo this spell immediately, but I can start on an antidote tonight. It will take me a while, but I’ll let you know when it’s ready. For now, I suggest that you go with it.”

Furihata tears out of the nurse’s ward as soon as the bell rings, messenger bag still half open as he hastily climbs the stairs to his next class.

Needless to say, he failed the Potions assignment along with Kagami, but Furihata’s not surprised and it certainly would not be the last time it happens. And to be fair, Furihata’s priorities have changed.

“Darling!” Furihata whimpers upon hearing Akashi behind him. Just as he's about to round the corner, a hand reaches out and drags him back by the arm.

Red hair is everything Furihata sees as Akashi crowds against him, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. Students snicker as they pass by; after all, it’s not everyday that you get to see two teenagers hump each other in the hall. Furihata only hopes that there aren’t any visible marks by the time he untangles himself from Akashi’s embrace.

“Darling, why do you run from me?” The Slytherin murmurs as he comes up for air. One hand comes to tilt Furihata’s chin up so that he can see his One True Love appropriately, the other gently grasping his hand. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Um…” Furihata laughs weakly. Where to begin?

Akashi looks at him seriously, dichromatic eyes wide and attentive. “Is there something bothering you, love?”

The eyes then narrow when Furihata's gaze slides to the floor. “Someone?”

Furihata shakes his head quickly. “N-no. It’s just that you’re under the influence of a love potion. What you’re feeling for me isn’t real. We have never spoken or interacted before today and now you’re coming on strongly. Very strongly.”

"Oh." The gears in Akashi’s head are turning rapidly. “I’m moving too quickly for you?”

“B-basically.” Furihata says, peeling Akashi’s fingers off his hand. "We don't know each other, that's all." 

"Then we should spend some time with each other!" The Slytherin pipes up. 

Furihata's not opposed to becoming acquainted, but he has things to do and places to be. “Um, Akashi-san, I have to get to Herbology…”

“Call me Seijuurou.” The Slytherin says desperately. The sight of Furihata attempting to walk away is too much for the poor lovesick teen's heart. "I'll walk with you to your Herbology class.” 

Now Akashi has taken his hand and is placing kisses on his palm. Furihata really hopes that he doesn’t have germs. 

“You don’t have to!” Furihata says, sidling away since Akashi doesn’t have a free hand to keep him stationed. Now that he’s in the hall, at least he can shout for help. It doesn’t mean that Furihata is offended by Akashi in any way, but he’s just not used to this much attention.

 _Speedwalk!_  Furihata thinks. “Akashi-san, don’t you have a class to get to?”

“I have Quidditch practice.” Akashi remarks, easily catching up.  

“Ah, n-now that sounds important - ”

“Kouki, I am the Captain. I can go whenever I want to.”

Furihata yelps as Akashi gently nudges him into the corner of the hall, between two walls. Now they're really close, close enough that Akashi can probably count all the cute freckles on Furihata’s reddening cheeks. His breath catches as he's forced to look up. 

“May I kiss you?” Akashi asks, grinning as Furihata blushes.

“Y-you’re under the influence of a love potion.” Furihata states unevenly, trying to look at anything but Akashi's piercing gaze. Akashi doesn’t seem to care, his attention flickering back and forth between Furihata's lips and his mousy brown eyes.

“You’re adorable, Kouki." He muses. "Anyone who does not see your beauty is a fool.”

"Y-y-you're under the influence of a love p-potion, Akashi-san." Furihata repeats what he has said before, but fails to conceal his nervousness and stumbles over his words.

Akashi has him caged in with one arm propped against the wall and another arm sneaking around his waist, pulling his body closer. His breath is warm against Furihata's cheek, which flames in embarrassment. He can almost feel Akashi's lips ghost over his freckled skin.

"Call me Seijuurou, love." Akashi murmurs, closing in on Furihata's lips to claim what is rightfully his.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title from "Limerence" to "Twitterpated" cause I felt like it was a cuter name. Also, Bambi is great! 
> 
> I also went back and edited a little bit of Chapter 1 bc there was a lot of grammatical errors and awkward sentences that I missed :P

The next morning, Furihata walks down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He hasn’t seen Akashi today yet, so he thinks that maybe yesterday was just a strange dream and nothing had ever happened between them.

This is wishful thinking.

When entering the hall, Furihata usually sees eight sets of tables laden with delicious food, two for each house. He also usually sees his fellow Gryffindor friends gathered in their usual spot, chowing down on waffles, sausages and cereal while comparing Transfiguration essays they’ve written for homework. But not today.

Today, just as Furihata steps into the hall, he sees black and green robes swirl about him before the crisp smell of cologne hits his nose. There’s the familiar red hair too, and he gasps as two arms wrap lovingly around him.

Furihata looks up. Akashi is tall; Furihata’s line of vision barely reaches over his shoulder. The way Akashi smiles fondly before leaning in to kiss his cheek makes Furihata lean back a little, but Akashi has a firm grip around his waist so he doesn’t fall.

“Good morning, darling.” 

 _Right._ Furihata thinks. _Yesterday was legit. So that means I did fail my assignment…_ He takes a deep breath. _Just go with it._

“H-hi.” The shorter teen stutters. “Good morning.”

There’s a few wolf whistles from behind Akashi. Furihata’s cheeks blossom with the color of tomatoes when he quickly remembers that they’re not alone. In fact, they’re surrounded by hundreds of students and dozens of teachers who are trying to enjoy their breakfast. He swears those wolf whistles are from the Slytherin table and promptly buries his burning face in Akashi’s chest, not even caring that he’s motivating Akashi to dote on him more.

“ _Everyone_ saw us.” Furihata whispers into his robes, mortified.

Akashi laughs softly. He cups the shorter teen’s face so that they’re looking at each other, noses only centimeters apart.

“Then let them see us.” He says, before bringing their lips together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the morning goes by quickly.

Furihata goes through his classes as scheduled, taking pop quizzes and handing in homework when asked to. Listening to Professor Akaashi drone on and on about the History of Magic nearly put him to sleep and attempting to read vague silver swirls in a crystal ball in Divination with Professor Kiyoko only served to make his head spin. He also received his essay back from Ancient Runes and was pleasantly surprised at the large “E” at the top of the page. Professor Tsukishima never hands out "E"s. 

After classes finish, Furihata heads to the Owlery to send a letter to his parents. Since his first year, he has been sending letters every few months to let them know how things are going.

As he climbs the rocks to the Owlery, Furihata can hear some distant shouts of Quidditch players practicing at the pitch. From here, he can only see the circle of rising towers with flags flapping in the breeze and small specks of witches and wizards flying on broomsticks, but he can’t quite discern who’s who. He assumes it’s the Slytherin team since the uniform they’re wearing looks green and silver, and wonders if Akashi is among them, directing their plays and discussing strategies.

It’s spring, but it’s still cold outside, even with the sun shining. Tugging his robes closer to his body, Furihata wishes that he remembered to bring his scarf. The interior of the Owlery is windy since there are no windows. Owls hoot sleepily as he makes his way inside, carefully stepping over owl dung and empty vole carcasses.

Fumbling with the letter, Furihata slips the folded parchment into a small, secure leather pouch on his owl’s ankle. The gray and brown speckled bird squawks, flapping its wings before taking off through one of the windows.

So that’s that. Furihata blows warm air onto his bare hands and hurries outside, only to collide into a solid body.

“S-sorry!” Furihata apologizes awkwardly, feeling the tips of his ears burn. He sees green and black robes and automatically thinks of Akashi, but this person doesn’t have red hair.

“What’s this?” Furihata hears a drawl. “Oh, it’s you again.”

 _Oh boy._ Furihata sees a tall Slytherin with dark, braided cornrows towering over him. Sharp, narrow, grey eyes sweeps over his short stature and a small smirk forms, revealing a pearly, white grin. Two piercings on each ear glitter in the sunlight.

“Haizaki.” Furihata says tentatively. He takes a step back as the Slytherin takes a step forward.

“I hear you’re Akashi’s pet.” The Slytherin remarks, still smiling.

“Leave me alone!” Furihata snaps. He’s been through this before.

As if Haizaki has the right to touch Furihata, his hand comes out to brush over his cheek. Furihata flinches back at the gesture.

“But you’re not Akashi’s type.”

The Slytherin laughs at his bewildered face and pushes past to enter the Owlery.

Alone for now, Furihata takes the opportunity to dash down the steps and makes a break for the castle. It doesn’t even matter what he said - Furihata doesn’t like the look on Haizaki’s face. It reminds him of some creepy pedo guy who walks around at night, looking for sweet, innocent girls - and Haizaki is probably capable of doing that, too. Furihata doesn’t think of himself as that naive, but it’s the same idea.

The library is packed full of students hanging out with friends on the Friday afternoon. While Furihata likes to study with his friends there, he doesn’t want to be seen in public now. He decides that the Gryffindor common rooms might be a better place and so he makes his way around the vast school.

As he passes the stairwell that leads to the Slytherin common rooms, Furihata ducks his head and walks faster. He’s so focused on his quickened breathing that he almost doesn’t see a figure walking up to him.

“Kouki!”

His head snaps up, scanning his surroundings until he sees a familiar red-head.  

“Akashi-san!” Furihata waves, relieved to see a non-threatening face. “I thought you were at the pitch!”

He's still nervous to be in the vicinity of the Slytherin rooms, so should he continue walking and hope that Akashi will follow? Or should he wait until Akashi is nearby so they can walk together?

Furihata doesn’t have time to decide because Akashi is there, coming in pull him against his chest. It's as if a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Akashi smells like he’s been in the sun all the day - warm, outdoorsy and piney. Furihata finds that he doesn’t really mind the hint of sweat that comes with it, and hides a smile when he feels a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“We had a short practice.” Akashi says. “But why are you here, by the dungeons? You're usually in the library at this time of the day.”

“Uhm…” Furihata starts. “There’s a lot of people in there, so I was thinking of going to the Gryffindor tower instead.”

Akashi blinks, brow furrowing. Furihata knows his excuse is shaky, but it’s not wrong.

“You’re tense, Kouki.” Akashi comments. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“I-I’m fine. I was just outside a few minutes ago, at the Owlery.”

“You were? Did something happen?”

“N-no! But, um, it’s kind of chilly out, r-right? Must be the weather.”

Technically, that’s an accurate excuse too, because nothing significant happened. But apparently not a good one, Furihata notes, as Akashi grabs his hand and runs his thumb over his knuckles. He still has a slight frown as he studies Furihata’s downcast expression, but doesn’t say anything else, except -

“I’ll come with you to the Gryffindor tower.” Akashi says softly, gaze tender.

Furihata lets out the breath he’s been holding for the past minute and nods. As they walk, Akashi throws his arm around his shoulder, squeezing his arm comfortingly. No words are exchanged and for the first time, Furihata is grateful for his presence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I had a totally different plan for this chapter but I guess I can work with what I have here. 
> 
> I was going to add another scene after this but I felt like this was good place to stop. 
> 
> Quick question: Do you guys think these chapters should be longer? This chapter is barely 1.5k words long. I'm used to writing long, 4k chapters but they take FOREVER to write and I kind of like posting every 2-3 days (as opposed to posting every three weeks...) since it keeps my momentum going. 
> 
> I also have a better idea of what's going to happen in this fic, so towards the end we'll get a smidgen of angst and some smut mmhmmm that's right ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I think there's going to be about 10-12 chapters? It might become 15 if I get sidetracked again lmao
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS!!! Pretty much made my day! (KEEP THEM GOING OK)


	3. Chapter 3

It’s quiet in the Gryffindor common rooms as Furihata reads through a chapter of his Potions textbook that’s propped up against his knees. He’s sitting on the armchair in between Akashi’s legs, snuggled comfortably against his chest. The chair is large enough to support the two of them, but they still have to squeeze in order to sit together. Akashi says that he's reading with him, but Furihata thinks otherwise when he feels tiny kisses pressing into his neck and arms wrapping loosely around his midsection.

The last time Furihata checked, the antidote hasn’t been completed yet. The nurse says it would take some time, seeing that the Quidditch season is well underway and injuries relating to the sport are taking up much of her time. Even if she started now, it would take another few weeks to perfect it and have it checked over by the administration to be deemed safe for a student to drink. So Furihata isn’t expecting any vial of liquid to show up any time soon, at least not until the end of the school year in June.

The hiss and crackle in the fireplace before them provides a soothing and homey vibe, but it's not long before the peace is interrupted.

“How are you two lovebirds doing this evening?"

Furihata looks up to see Aida Riko, a fellow Gryffindor, looking over the armchair with a cheery grin on her face. He huffs at the word choice and mumbles under his breath that they’re not a couple, but has to hide his blush by returning to his textbook.

Akashi scowls. Can't she see that they're a little busy? 

“Hey, Furihata!” Another head, Hyuuga Junpei, comes into view. He then nods to Akashi in greeting, who tersely returns it. It’s not a surprise that they act this way; they’ve met each other on the Quidditch pitch several times before.

Aida props one hand to hold up her chin over the top of the armchair, but it’s a bit of a challenge since she’s lacking in the height department. “You guys look cute, hmm?”

Furihata sinks lower into the chair, and consequently deeper into Akashi’s embrace, in an act of embarrassment. He knows that his friends mean well, but sometimes they go too far. Flipping a page, he tries to refocus on his reading.

Akashi notices Furihata’s discomfort without fail.

“Will you be quiet?” The Slytherin says sharply. “My Kouki is trying to study and you two are of no help at all!”

There’s a split second of silence before a “ _Pfffff-”_ escapes from Aida’s mouth, followed by a hand slapping over someone’s mouth and lots of stifled laughter. " _He's so whipped,"_   They can hear whispers, _"Holy fuck, I can't believe I witnessed this with my own two eyeballs -_  " 

Akashi bristles in indignance and opens his mouth to retort, but Furihata pats his knee. It apparently helps, because Akashi’s resent goes out like a candle being doused with a bucket of cold water. He resumes to snuggling with his adorable, human-sized teddy bear. 

Someone says “ _Shh, shhhh_ -” in an attempt to calm each other down, and Hyuuga appears into view again, a little red-faced.

“Ah, well, Furihata - you coming down to dinner?" 

Furihata shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m not that hungry.”

Akashi internally cheers. While he knows that Furihata should probably eat something before he goes to bed, but at least now he gets to cuddle more.  

“Really? I hear that the cooks have brought out their famous pies again.”

“Oh, they did? If that’s the case, then I'll join you!”

Much to Akashi's chagrin, Furihata plops the textbook on a nearby coffee table and climbs out of the warm cocoon. Akashi pouts, looking like Furihata has just shot a kitten.

“Are you coming too, Akashi-san?”

But Furihata is standing there, looking like a sweet, pure angel as he is illuminated by the golden fire in the hearth - and Akashi can’t resist. The Slytherin bounds up to Furihata and grabs his hand before pecking him on the cheek.

“Of course.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

The pie is rich, delicious and creamy; Furihata doesn't hesitate to eat several slices right off the bat. He shovels the sugary pastry into his mouth like a dying man. The sight isn't uncommon - practically everyone else devours it like lions ripping at their prey. Akashi watches from the side in amusement, often reminding him to slow down and drink his pumpkin juice in case he chokes.

They’re sitting with some of Furihata’s friends and some others he doesn't really know, but they have vividly bright, rainbow-colored hair, from sunflower yellow to lavender purple. Other than Akashi, Furihata knows Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima, and only recognizes the rest as key members of various Quidditch teams, collectively dubbed something silly like the “Generation of Miracles”. The first time Akashi brought him to sit with them during mealtimes, Furihata shied away. He felt terribly awkward sitting with such accomplished athletes, especially since he used to play Quidditch as a Keeper (and quit after losing his cool during a game).

Sitting on his left is Akashi and to his right is Kagami. In front of him in order is Midorima, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko and Murasakibara, with Kise directly in front of Furihata. It’s a tight fit, considering that most of them are taller and bulkier than most students at Hogwarts, but they make it work.

“You have a little bit here.” Akashi says, taking up a napkin to wipe away some whipped cream at the corner of Furihata’s mouth.

Furihata flushes - he'll never get used to Akashi’s antics.

“Oi, Akashi.” Aomine says, gesturing over their heads. “Looks like your team wants to talk to you.”

Furihata grows worried when he hears Akashi’s sharp intake of breath, and grows even more worried when he sees that Haizaki is among them. There’s a group standing nearby, looking mildly threatening in Furihata’s opinion.

Akashi stands, dichromatic eyes hard, focused and stony. As if Akashi can sense Furihata’s sudden mood change, he gives a hard, reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, before departing to talk to his team.

The conversation at the table resumes, as if nothing had happened.

“So! Tell me, Furihatacchi.” Kise says, lacing two hands together underneath his chin and smiles broadly. He’s a Slytherin, but one of the only Slytherins Furihata knows to be cheerful and outgoing. “How’s life with Akashicchi?”

For a moment, Furihata stops piggishly gobbling up his pie. “It’s not that bad.” He says honestly. “He likes to um, k-kiss and hug me a lot. And cuddle.”

Kise nods seriously. “Do you kiss him back? _Do you like him back?_ ”

Furihata goes scarlet. “W-w-why do _you_ want to know?”

“Because it’s Aka-chin.” Murasakibara says helpfully. “We’ve never seen him like this before.”

“Yeah!” Kise leans forward, eyes sparkling. “Akashi has been our friend since we were first years but we have never been able to make him show any emotions other than anger, pride, confidence, seriousness, creepiness - you’re a natural!”

“It’s not me.” Furihata protests. “There was a love potion, remember?”

“The point we’re making,” Midorima says, tapered fingers swiftly cutting up his steak and potatoes,“Is that love potions don’t just heighten a person’s attraction towards someone else. It also reflects on the victim’s capability of loving a person, and the extent of this capability really depends on who the victim is attracted to. For example, if I am controlled by a love potion and am attracted to my enemy, then the effects - and my emotions - are visible, but not strong. But if I am controlled by a love potion and attracted to someone I would normally like, then my emotions would be wildly intense.”

Aomine finishes it off, waving his fork haphazardly in the air. “Which basically means that based on the way Akashi never stops gushing about you, there must be something about you that Akashi really likes. And since we’re his friends, it’s only natural that we want to know what’s going on between you two.”

The rest of the Generation of Miracles nods sagely, except for Kuroko and Midorima, who are more prone to allow Furihata and Akashi their privacy.  

“Akashi seems like such a romantic lover.” Kise sighs dreamily. Laying a dramatic hand across his forehead, he wonders aloud, “Will I ever meet my own knight in shining armor?"

“I can be a knight in shining armor.” Kagami quietly mentions, looking over at Kuroko with hope.

“Oh my God.” Aomine snorts. “Bakagami, that’s the gayest thing I have ever heard - ”

“It’s kind of strange to see him like that, though, being in love and stuff.” Furihata muses, and the table falls quiet. “But it’s not a bad thing! It’s just, um, unnatural to see someone who’s usually stoic and serious go such desperate lengths to seek my attention.”

Furihata immediately amends his statement he realizes the meaning of his words. “A-and not that he’s an attention-seeker of any sorts! It seems that he just wants some kind of confirmation that I understand the emotions he’s going through.” 

Kise looks at Aomine, who also glances at Kuroko. Furihata has a feeling that they’re not telling him something.

“That sounds like Akashi-kun.” Kuroko says shortly, sipping from his goblet. “He doesn’t like to lose.”

“Lose?” Furihata echoes.

“How much has Akashi told you about himself?” Midorima asks.

Furihata looks down at his plate smeared with crumbs and cream.

“Not much.” He concedes, suddenly feeling bashful that Akashi had dedicated so much of his time and energy to him and he hadn’t even bothered to ask Akashi about his own life.

“What should I know?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they’re done with dinner, Akashi takes Furihata back to the Gryffindor tower with a protective arm around his waist. He’s a bit quieter too, as if he’s on the lookout for something. Furihata isn’t sure where this behavior has come from, but as soon as they’ve gone through the Fat Lady’s portrait, Akashi seizes Furihata’s hand and faces him. 

Furihata squeaks at the somewhat aggressive gesture, alarm spiking through his senses.

“What did he say to you?” Akashi demands, searching the Gryffindor’s face. “What did he do to you?” 

“I-I - ” Furihata stammers. “W-what are you...?”

“Haizaki.” Akashi spits out the name like it’s something that has gone sour in his mouth. The anger is dark and tangible - if Furihata tries, he thinks that he could even touch it. “He did something, didn’t he? When did you meet him?” 

“At the O-Owlery, after classes.” Furihata manages, racking his brain of the memory. “It’s fine! H-he didn’t hurt me!” 

“That bastard. If he touched you in any way, I will tear his head from his shoulders.” Akashi’s dichromatic eyes flashes. “Then what did he say?”     


His cold gaze bores into Furihata’s, glimmering even in the darkness. He shrinks back, hitting the wall from behind. Akashi’s grip is tough and he can’t worm his way out. 

“Well?!” 

“S-stop!” Furihata trembles, flushing when his voice cracks. His heart is pounding wildly in his ears, thumping like a heavy drum. “Please!” 

There’s a split second of silence, and the pressure instantly vanishes from his wrist. Furihata hears Akashi gasp.

“I’m sorry! Darling, I’m so sorry.” 

“A-Akashi-san…” Furihata says, heart still pounding wildly in his ears. Akashi takes a step back, looking rightfully ashamed when Furihata draws his hand to his chest, looking rather distrustful of the man before him. 

“I did not mean to scare you, I swear.” Akashi says softly, running his hands through his hair. “I’m sorry. I truly am.” 

There’s a rustle of clothing, and Akashi is slightly closer than before. “Kouki, please say something.” He’s desperate, but Furihata stares holes into the ground. 

When he neglects to reply, the Slytherin looks like he has just been punched in the gut. “I will leave, if that makes you comfortable.” He tells him, and Furihata nods. 

It’s for the best, and as soon as the door closes behind Akashi, Furihata slumps against the wall, sliding down until he hits the floor. His wrist still aches, and the adrenaline that was once rushing through his body is finally slowing down. His thoughts are a giant mess in his head, spinning around and around until it congeals into a sticky goo, clogging up every free path that he needs. 

After what seemed like hours, Furihata finally picks himself up, summoning the strength to drag himself to his bed. He doesn’t even bother to kick off his shoes as he curls into fetal position, feeling tears gather as he squeezes his eyes shut. His head feels heavy and he only wants to lie down. The tears, however, did not fall as quickly as the night did, and soon Furihata is slumbering away in hopes for a better day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I have lots of problems with this chapter. I spent a long time trying to figure out how to make this sound... right? I didn't want to write a sloppy chapter for you guys... hence the reason why I was a bit hesitant about posting. :P 
> 
> Note that I'm NOT trying to write an abusive Akashi - I was trying to portray him as fiercely protective of Furihata, but also has issues with controlling his personality. What Akashi did wasn't right though, so I'm currently working on what I'm going to do with him. I can't really explain more than that without spoiling my plans, but this is something I'm going to get into later in the fic.
> 
> I also have like 3 entire scenes written out because I was really apprehensive about this chapter. I'll put them to good use. ;D
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE!!
> 
> Now I feel bad about advertising a fluff fic D: 
> 
> If you're wondering what GoM told Furihata during the dinner scene, it's just Akashi's background, what kind of a person he is, etc. except in a magical, wizard form. Everyone in GoM plays Quidditch and the events that happened in Teikou/high school era are basically the same at Hogwarts. The only difference is that Furihata quit playing Quidditch in his 3rd year. 
> 
> I left it out because I'm assuming that most of you guys have seen at least all 3 seasons of KnB. But in case you're not satisfied with that, there probably will be a small scene later that goes into more detail about both Akashi's and Furihata's background.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't necessary, but there's some heavy swearing and a small violent scene halfway through this chapter. It's very mild though.
> 
> Longer chapter too! I think you will all like it ;D

For a whole week, Furihata keeps his distance from Akashi. After consulting with Kuroko and Kagami, he figures that he needs a little space and fresh air, considering that he hadn’t had a single moment to sort himself out since Akashi had barged into his life. While he can’t avoid him forever due to having shared classes, it’s nice to take some time away from the spotlight.

Akashi respects him, and tries his best to steer clear of Furihata if he can help it. He lets Kagami return as Furihata’s Potions partner, spends more time practicing for Quidditch games and sits across the table at mealtimes instead of next to him. The only problem is that there’s an itch to reach for the shy, adorable Gryffindor, to hug and kiss him and tell him that he’s the most wonderful person in the world. So Akashi being a typical Akashi, resolves this itch by sending Furihata a bouquet of roses every morning.

Furihata sees the bouquet of roses atop the chest of his personal belongings at the foot of his bed every morning, hand-delivered by the House-elves. They’re gorgeous with a rich, candy red color, and freshly plucked, tied at the stems with a silvery white ribbon. They arrive like that and stay where they are until there's too many, overflowing the room with their sweet smell. 

When Furihata is alone in the dorm room, he likes to pick them up, running his fingers over the soft, velvety petals. He likes to place them in a water-filled jar by the window and watch the honeybees flit about the blossoms. They bring a feminine, elegant, fresh look to the room that’s otherwise filled empty candy wrappers, written assignments and the occasional underwear.  

Furihata often finds his thoughts setting off on a course of its own, always wandering back to the red-head. They’re not obtrusive thoughts, but it has been lingering since he stopped speaking to Akashi.

He’s lonely, and it’s colder in the common rooms when Akashi’s not there. Furihata doesn’t know what has come over him when he realizes he blushes whenever he thinks of the Slytherin.

 _Don’t be stupid,_ he tells himself. _Akashi-san is the one who’s head over heels for you, not the other way around._

Kuroko is the only one who Furihata felt that he could talk to about this. After all, the blue-haired Hufflepuff had been there for him since his first year, and seeing that he was also close friends with Akashi, Furihata looked to him for advice.

“Then what do you want from him?” Kuroko asks as they’re sitting against the walls by the windows that overlook the verdant courtyard. The snow has completely melted away, so they’ve opted for sitting on the benches outside. They’re working on a project from Ancient Runes together, but now they have completely sidetracked.

“I don’t know.” Furihata says. “I want to get to know him, but I don’t want to...to get too far.”

“Because Akashi-kun is drugged by a love potion?”

“Yeah.” The brown haired teen brings his knees up to his chin. “He’s not in his right mind. It’s not fair to him.”

Kuroko hums. “That is true, but Akashi-kun is different than most people. Would you be willing to date him?”

“D-d-date?” Furihata stutters. “I never said anything about dating! Akashi-san already thinks we’re dating, but we’re not, we never made anything official. I-I mean, I haven’t even discussed the idea of dating with him, but not that I was thinking about it anyways! We might _look_ like we’re a thing, but I don’t think we are, a-and I don’t know if I _l-like him…_ don’t look at me like that!”

Kuroko’s not laughing aloud, but the twinkle in his sky blue eyes say otherwise. The way Kuroko smiles turns heads in the courtyard and casually reminds Furihata of the Hufflepuff’s Veela ancestry.

“I just… I just don’t know.” Furihata whispers, staring blankly into the distance. “Everything is happening so fast. Akashi-san is sweet, charming and he’s always there for me, but it’s like riding a broomstick as fast as you can and not knowing how to brake.”

“There is nothing wrong with not being ready.” Kuroko says gently. “Akashi-kun is very patient.”

Furihata frowns. “I know, but that’s not the problem."  

"The biggest problem is that I don’t even know if the broomstick was there in the first place. Suppose we do... _date,_ and then the love potion wears off. It’s common knowledge that the victim retains his memories of being under the influence, but how can I be sure that Akashi-san still reciprocates my feelings afterwards? What if he…”

He can’t even say it. It had happened before, and the pain still pricks his heart like needles.

Kuroko nods thoughtfully.

“Personally,” He starts, “I don’t quite see Akashi-kun as the kind of person who would break things off just because things get too complicated. He has tact, no?”

Furihata shrugs.

“And how can you assume that Akashi-kun won’t reciprocate your feelings even after the love spell has been lifted?” Kuroko continues.

“You don’t.” Furihata fills in, frustration coloring his voice.

The more he thinks about it, the more discouragement seeps into his mind. There are monsters snapping at his heels and he’s cornered against a tall cliff and the only way he can escape is to climb up - but it’s impossible. He’s only 16, for crying out loud! He has a long life full of opportunity ahead of him.

“I can’t do it.” He finally says.

He grabs his books and shoves them in his messenger bag, and stands up. “I-I’ll just go on with my life until the love potion wears off. That sounds doable, right?”

“Furihata-kun, no.”

The brown haired teen doesn’t hear it. If he did, he doesn’t respond, because he’s already pushing his way across the courtyard, heading for his next class.

“Furihata-kun!” Kuroko calls after him, picking up his books and chases after him. “Furihata-kun, stop.”

“I don’t want to!” Furihata grunts. “Thank you for taking your time to listen, but I don’t need your help anymore.”

A sudden flash of blue, and Kuroko is blocking his way. His light eyes have turned dark with exasperation, and his expression is similar to that of when he’s at the Quidditch pitch - determined and strong-willed. Furihata pauses, slightly nervous.

“For once in your life, stop running away!” Kuroko tells him. He never snaps at anyone, but this time he's close to. “You are frightened and uncertain - I understand. That’s perfectly fine. But you have got to stop ignoring these issues and pretending that they don’t exist at all! Are you content with just tying yourself down, letting your life slip away without facing the challenges?”

Furihata bites his lip, worrying the skin with his teeth.

“I can’t force you to do anything.” Kuroko says, voice softening. “But as your friend, I can’t stand to see you like this. You deserve a life full of happiness and without regrets, Furihata-kun.”

“Then what should I do?” He mumbles.

“Talk to Akashi-kun. Work something out with him. If you like him, then don’t be afraid of falling in love. If you need time, he will give you as much time as you need. Even if this is destined to be a three-month fling, then make it the best three months that you’ve ever had.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

And this is exactly how Furihata finds himself, a few days later, seated on the bench inside the Quidditch locker rooms, fiddling with his sleeve as he waits for Akashi to arrive back from practice. The room is littered with clothes, supplies and bags, which Furihata had to pick through when entering. He almost turned around when he was walking down from the school but forced him to keep going, lest he got scared again.

Furihata fidgets. It’s an awful new habit he has picked up, and he can’t seem to stop. There was only one goal in his mind: to reunite with Akashi and to decide what kind of relationship they wanted. It doesn’t have to result in dating, but it doesn’t have to end in pining over each other - not if Furihata can help it.

But suppose, at the end, Akashi would get angry because his emotions were taken advantage of? What would he do? How could he ever face him again? The blame might be placed on Kuroko, who was the one who told him to act on his heart’s desire, but then the fingers might be pointed to Takao, who started this entire mess. And it would spawn even more trouble, and Furihata doesn’t want to deal with it. Guilt and apprehension gnaws at his mind, threatening the collapse of his sanity.

Furihata stiffens when he hears voices from outside. The Slytherin team must be finished. Whatever happens today will determine the future, and if it goes wrong, it'll be his fault. 

Standing up, he waits with a furiously beating heart. Should he stay inside or go outside? What if he meets Haizaki before he sees Akashi?

The door opens, revealing a slew of tall Quidditch players. They don’t notice him immediately as he is standing some ways from the entrance, but when they do, he is recognized immediately.

“Hey, it’s Sei-chan’s boyfriend!” A tall, slim player with shoulder length black hair and deep green eyes rimmed with long, dark lashes bounds over, grinning excitedly. “Kou-chan, right? Can I call you Kou-chan?”

“Stop crowding him.” A dark-skinned player with short black hair and two shaved stripes running along side his head pulls the green-eyed player back. “Are you looking for Akashi?”

“Y-yes.”

“Ah, he’s still by the field. Think he’s talking to Haizaki or something.” The dark-skinned player explains, jabbing a finger to the door.

 _Great._ Furihata thinks, and thanks the two. Rushing out, he hopes that he might be able to catch Akashi before meeting Haizaki. Striding into the open, he doesn’t see anyone yet. He quickly decides that maybe Akashi is still at the pitch before running over to the entrance, which are double doors that lead into the stadium’s field.

As soon as he yanks open the doors, he sees Haizaki striding towards him.

 _Crap._ Furihata averts his eyes and tries to make his way around him. He doesn’t get very far when Haizaki’s arm shoots out, bumping against his chest.

“Going somewhere?” The Slytherin purrs.

“Shut up.” Furihata grumbles, pushing against his arm.

Apparently it’s a bad move, because Haizaki suddenly clutches his shoulder with a crushing force, slamming him against a wooden beam. Furihata winces; Haizaki is strong, and leans his entire weight on his shoulder.

“Brat.” He hisses, gray eyes narrowing like a wolf. “Do you know how much shit I had to put up with from Akashi?”

“Not my problem.” Furihata grunts, and tries to land a shaky punch on Haizaki. He misses, and Haizaki snatches his wrist, pinning it above his head. 

“He’s been hounding me everyday and it’s pissing me off. He’s just like Hayato, and you're just a - ”

“Leave Hayato out of this!” Furihata yells, gritting his teeth. He beats feebly at Haizaki’s arm with his other hand in attempt to free his shoulder that is pressed painfully against the beam. Tears spring to his eyes. “Let go! You're hurting me!" 

“You think you’re a special snowflake?” Haizaki snarls, throwing the smaller teen to the ground. “I’ll kill you!”

Furihata looks up, seeing the soles of Haizaki’s shoe that comes flying towards him. Squeezing his eyes shut and shielding his face with an arm, he awaits for a kick that never comes.

Time slows down. There’s the sound of someone running towards him, and suddenly Furihata can no longer see Haizaki, and then the sound of a sickening crunch of someone’s fist hitting a nose. It takes Furihata a moment to realize that he’s staring at the edges of green robes as he’s lying on the ground, still swinging back and forth from the sudden motion.

He glances up, and there’s a flash of brilliant red hair.  

“A-Akashi-san?” He croaks. 

Furihata wobbles to his feet, not daring to breathe when he spies Akashi’s curled fists. Tentatively, he reaches up lay a hand against his back and feels the coiled muscles underneath trembling with what has to be rage.

Carefully peeking around Akashi’s still form, Furihata sees Haizaki staggering backwards, clutching his bleeding, now-crooked nose. The string of swears Haizaki sends out has practically no effect on Akashi. If Furihata were not in such close vicinity, he would be hexing Haizaki to kingdom come.

“ _H_ _ow dare you._ ” Akashi growls, and the unadulterated fury in his voice sends shivers down Furihata’s spine. 

“You fucking - ” Haizaki spits. “Son of a bitch!”

Feeling a little more brave, Furihata inches his way around Akashi. He almost feels sorry for Haizaki, who’s face is screwed up in extreme pain - but only almost.

“I’ll report you, you and your fucking brat! You’ll be expelled for doing this to me - ”

“The only one who is going to be expelled is you.” Akashi says coldly. “For threatening, harassing and assaulting a fellow student, there’s no doubt that the headmaster won’t hesitate to throw you out.”

Haizaki spits again, dirtying the grass with his fluids.

“And for harassing my Kouki on Quidditch grounds, and as Captain, I have no qualms about kicking you off the team.” This seems to subdue him enough, who’s gone purple with scorn but can’t find the words to snap back.

“My decisions are absolute.”

Akashi takes Furihata’s hand. “You will apologize to my Kouki for hurting and making him cry. You will never set foot in the same room as my Kouki. If I ever hear about or see you touching or speaking to him in any way, you will have to face not only me but the Generation of Miracles as well.”

As soon as Haizaki grumbles an apology, Akashi whisks Furihata away to the locker rooms, which is thankfully void of any students.

 

 

“Darling!” Akashi breathes as he sits Furihata down on a bench, and kneels on one knee in front of him. He has already pulled out a pack of ice and some gauze tape out of nowhere. “My love, I've missed you so much. Where does it hurt?”

“M-my shoulder.”

As Akashi moves to slip his robe off and take off his vest, Furihata flushes. “Shouldn’t we go to the nurse first? She might h-have something better…”

“If we ice it quickly, it won’t swell and bruise as much, love.” Akashi gently loosens his tie and peels back his white button-up to reveal his naked shoulder. The skin is blotted an angry red and tinged purple.  

“O-oh.”  

The ice pack is wrapped in a towel, and is applied directly. Furihata flinches, partially from the chill and the pain. Akashi frowns and looks like he wants to hug him, but refrains from doing so. They’re silent for several minutes before Akashi starts again.

“Are you still angry at me, Kouki?”

Furihata twiddles his thumbs and shakes his head. “No, I’m not. Um, actually, I came down to the pitch because I wanted to talk to you. About us.”

Akashi exhales, looking relieved. “I see.”

His short remark prompts Furihata to speak further, and he does so with a pink tinge on his cheeks. Akashi remains on one knee in front of him, remaining close but still keeping his distance.  

“I-I know that you’re interested in taking things f-further, but last week, I wasn’t ready. And I-I thought about it for a while, you know, and I talked it over with Kuroko. I c-can’t be sure that this is the best decision, and I’m scared that this is the wrong choice, but u-um…”

 _It’s now or never, Furi._ He tells himself, and takes a deep breath.

“I think I like y-you too, Akashi-san.” He says, feeling his face growing hotter and hotter. “I don’t think I was aware of it until, um, after we stopped speaking. I was k-kind of lonely and mopey after that night and it was hard to focus on schoolwork because I k-kept thinking of you and I realized that I-I didn’t like it at all.” 

Furihata wrings his hands. His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it’s making its way up his throat, ready to leap out in a second’s notice.

“S-s-so basically what I’m saying, is that I’m not opposed to d-d-dating, b-but I’d like to, although it’s weird because of the whole love potion thing… and…”

He doesn’t get much farther when Akashi’s lips are suddenly on his, muffling everything else. 

Something in Furihata’s brain clicks and he slides his eyelids shut, gently kissing him back. 

Akashi freezes in a brief moment of shock before surging forward to capture Furihata in his arms, pulling him down from the bench so that he is straddling him. The ice pack drops to the ground, forgotten in their haze. Furihata kisses Akashi again, looping one arm around his neck and running his hand through the fiery red hair. Akashi moans when he feels a tug at his scalp, and holds on tightly to Furihata's waist, careful not to bump into his bruised shoulder. 

A hand reaches up and jerks at Furihata’s button-up, effectively tearing the apparel off him and rendering him naked from the waist up. Akashi removes his shirt too without breaking their kiss, revealing hard planes of muscle. Furihata mewls in embarrassment, but secretly loves the feeling of his hands smoothing over his skin, leaving heated trails to revel in.

_Akashi-san’s a good kisser_ , Furihata notes. It’s the only strand of thought that he can make as he feels the slip of Akashi’s tongue against his own, running over his lower lip. 

When they finally break away for air, Furihata sits back a little, smiling as Akashi smiles. They rest their foreheads against each other, lovingly sharing smaller kisses in the silence of the locker room. For the entire time that they spend in the locker rooms, they are always touching - hands tangled together, lips colliding with each other. Minutes pass without a single word being exchanged, and when they grow tired, they lean against the wall with a shirtless Akashi holding Furihata in his lap, cuddling for what seems like hours. The connection between them is barely sexual, but so strong that Furihata feels like he’s been drowning in a love potion too. 

They don’t stop until Furihata’s stomach grumbles, which elicits a chuckle from the Slytherin.

“We should go.” Akashi whispers, nuzzling his ear. 

Furihata pouts, snuggling deeper into the corner between Akashi’s neck and shoulder. It's warm and comfy. Why would he want to move? 

“People will wonder where we are.” The red-head says, and that does it for him. 

Putting on their clothes takes a little bit of time when Furihata can’t seem to figure out where his white button-up shirt has gone and can’t bring himself to wear Akashi’s spare. He’s even more mortified when he takes one step and realizes that he has an issue in his crotch area. A  _ hard  _ issue.

_ Oh man.  _ Furihata sweats, looking for something to cover himself up.  _ Why now?  _

“I can help you fix that, darling.” Akashi says slyly, sidling up to him from behind. 

“N-no!” 

Akashi laughs as Furihata darts around the room like a mouse on the run, face bright red as he snatches up the spare shirt and throws it on, along with his vest, robe and messenger bag. He almost forgets his red and gold tie as he flees from the locker room, unable to look at Akashi in the eye. 

 

 

As Furihata leaves, Akashi smirks and goes to a locker that's slightly ajar. Taking out a white button-up shirt that smells like Furihata, he tosses it into his bag, ready to be taken back to the Slytherin dungeons. 

 _Oh Kouki._ Akashi thinks.  _Life will never be dull with you around._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most cliche chapter ever and it sounds like 8 Taylor Swift songs rolled into one. SHRUG? 
> 
> I also didn't do a grammar check after finishing this so excuse any weird sentences. :D 
> 
> In the next chapter, all questions will be answered!! 
> 
> Just gonna let you guys know, chapters might slow down as August approaches bc I have to get through a bunch of college stuff/essays, go on college visits, get my driver's license and finish a ton of summer homework ewwwww 
> 
>  
> 
> I also hope that I'm not rushing the Akafuri? What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

With a quill in his hand and parchment paper resting atop a closed textbook, Furihata finds himself constantly distracted by the shouting of players whizzing about the Quidditch pitch.

The bleachers are cold and stiff but he has an extraordinary view of the Slytherin team running through their daily drills, from honing their dodging skills to coordinating their strategies. Their deep green uniforms flap in the wind as they hunch over their broomsticks, concentrated on the game. Akashi, situated high above everyone else, directs their practices with his eye of molten gold and a sharp, firm voice.

A Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor is coming up; the hype is real for both sides. The Slytherin team boasts of dozens of wins ever since Akashi came into its leadership, but the Gryffindor team is a strong opponent, led by their coach Aida Riko and captain Hyuuga Junpei. Plus, they have Aomine and Kagami - two ferocious Beaters with a fondness for trying to outdo each other with their ridiculous so-called “zone” ability (at least, it's sort of absurd to Furihata, who can't fathom why anyone would be so deliberate about an extracurricular activity). It's the game of the year that everyone is waiting for.

Haizaki never returned to practice - he had been kicked off the team with overwhelming support from half the team, a number of the student body, Akashi and Furihata himself. Now charged with detentions galore, Haizaki has not been seen outside of classes for quite some time, but no one is complaining about that. Although his absence was a nuisance for Akashi to find a decent replacement for the Chaser position in such short notice, a quick recommendation from Kagami led them to recruiting Himuro Tatsuya.

Akashi works with Himuro, making sure that he has a strong foundation in the basics of aiming the Quaffle for the hoop and flying in formation. He’s always instructing, demonstrating, repeating movements so that others can understand, and encouraging his teammates to work hard. The more Furihata watches, the more he realizes that he likes the way the wind ruffles Akashi’s hair, the blush that forms from exertion, and the hoarseness of his voice after a long day of shouting orders across the pitch.

Furihata leans his head on his hand, sighing dreamily while watching the red-haired player dive for a stray Quaffle.

He wonders why he has never noticed the physique of Akashi’s body until now, the way the tendons in his neck strain as he expertly weaves in between others, his defined jawline as he barks commands, and the lithe shape that is created as his torso leans against the smooth, black wood of his broomstick, accented by the flowing green uniform. His agility and flexibility makes for a great Chaser, but Furihata thinks that Akashi could get away with being a Seeker too. However, that position is taken by none other than Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Furihata hums. _Akashi-san is_ _really kind of… handsome._

When a sharp whistle jolts him out of his reverie, he realizes that evening has fallen, and practice has just ended. Grimacing at the sight of his completely blank homework, he figures that he’ll just have to stay up a little later tonight to finish it.

The team disperses after Akashi and the team’s coach speaks a few words of praise and encouragement for this Friday’s match. They bow, thanking them both for their instruction.

Furihata easily spots his new boyfriend through the crowd of players, a bright red dot amid the different shades of green that squints as he scans the bleachers for his lover. Standing up, Furihata waves his arms, grinning happily.

“Akashi-san!” He shouts, leaning over the wooden bannister.

The Slytherin instantly sees him, expression breaking out into a bright smile. He hops onto his broomstick, easily flying it to where Furihata is.

“Kouki!” He says, sliding over his broom as he lands on the bleachers. His arms stretch out as Furihata rushes into them, despite the fact that Akashi is sweaty and hot.

Akashi smoothes a gloved hand over Furihata’s face, brushing back mousy brown hair as he kisses him deeply.

When they pull apart, Akashi leans his forehead against Furihata’s. “I thought you preferred studying in the library with your friends, love.”

The shorter teen shakes his head. “I wanted to see you.”

Akashi’s heart melts and he kisses him again, this time dropping his broomstick to the ground with a clatter to wrap an extra arm around the small of his back. It seems that he just can't keep his hands off his cute boyfriend. Akashi swipes his tongue over Furihata's bottom lip, and smiles into his kiss as he feels the Gryffindor shiver at his possessive behavior.

“Then,” The red-head mutters as he pulls away for air, “I suppose you like playing Quidditch?”

“I do.” Furihata says softly. “But I don’t play anymore. I stopped after my third year.”

“You stopped?”

Furihata purses his lips. “Yeah. I thought I was bringing the team down. Remember in our third year, when Gryffindor lost several games in a row? Yeah, um, that was probably because of me. I’m pretty bad at being a Keeper.”  

Akashi vaguely remembers. He remembered thinking how odd it was for such a strong team to lose so much. It costed them the Quidditch cup, which was promptly handed over to the Slytherin team, since Nijimura Shuuzou had been captain. He didn’t really remember Furihata being the Keeper, but then again, it happened almost three years ago.

“Oh, darling.” He says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “That doesn’t matter. I love you, and I’m proud of you for trying.”

They hug, and Akashi rests his chin on Furihata's head, enjoying the peace that has fallen over them. He lets his gaze wander over the Quidditch pitch, glad to find it empty except for them. His attention travels to the entrance doors, and he’s suddenly reminded of the incident with Haizaki. A vein pulses in the back of his head as he recollects the memory, but he has other questions in mind too.

“Can we talk?” Akashi asks seriously.

Furihata’s eyes widen at the change in his tone, but he agrees.

“Can we head inside first? It’s kind of cold out here.”

Akashi nods, and they walk quietly back to the locker rooms, wariness churning in their minds. As they enter, Akashi peels off the outermost layer of his uniform, washes a towel and wipes away the sweat at his neck. Furihata makes himself comfortable by sitting on a sink, legs swinging as his boyfriend silently goes about his business.

When the Slytherin is ready, he takes Furihata’s hands and walks between his legs.

“When Haizaki was taunting you,” Akashi starts, watching his lover shift uncomfortably, so he quickly strokes his hand with his thumb. “I heard you yelling about someone. Hayato.”

Realization flits across Furihata’s face, so he carefully persists.

“Are you two dating? Did I steal you away from him?" 

Furihata shakes his head; he can’t bear to look at Akashi's face in fear that he might see something along the lines of desperation and heartbroken. When he peeks up at him, that's exactly what he sees. 

“He’s my ex that I dated last year, but he graduated.” He tells him honestly.

Furihata hears a small sigh of relief, but the pressure from Akashi’s thumb deepens. “Have you ever kissed him?”

 _Oh boy._ He thinks. _It’s about this._

“Y-yeah.”

There are wheels spinning in Akashi’s mind. “Was he good to you? Never made you cry?”

Furihata nods. “Yeah, he was really nice. Especially when... um,” He struggles to think of a way to word this and instantly regrets bringing it up. “When H-Haizaki was... around.”

Akashi goes deadly silent, and Furihata steals a glance at him. His expression is heavy; Akashi is a smart person, so he prepares himself for an onslaught of questions.

“How long has Haizaki been targeting you?" 

Furihata inhales. “S-since I first dated Hayato.” He keeps his eyes down, staring at the buttons on Akashi’s shirt. A hand comes into his vision, caressing his face.

“Kouki, tell me everything.”

He keeps stroking his hand, which is comforting, and doesn’t try to make Furihata look at him in the eye.

Furihata swallows, thinking of a good place to start.

“It’s nothing really bad.” He reassures him first. “Hayato was old friends with Haizaki since they were kids, but living in different environments - Hayato in Gryffindor, and Haizaki being a Slytherin - created a bit of a rift between them. They’d argue a lot about stupid things, start a fight in the courtyard, land themselves in detention…”

“When I started dating Hayato, Haizaki steered clear of us. He said that he didn’t like hanging around _‘people’_ like us. I never said anything because I didn’t want to provoke him, but Hayato went after him for that.”

Akashi frowns. “Go on.”

“And… there was one Hogsmeade weekend, and I was with Hayato. It went fine for the most part, and we were having fun eating ice cream with our friends. At one point, I had to go to the bathroom, and that’s where I ran into Haizaki. He had his wand out for some reason, and he was really mad, and started saying all sorts of awful things about Hayato. I got angry too because I didn’t understand why he would say such horrible words about someone so nice. So I confronted him, outside of the bathroom, trying to find out what his problem was, a-and that’s when Haizaki snapped.”

“He shot a Stinging hex and it hit me right in the face. My whole face swelled up and I couldn’t see anything because my eyelids were so puffy. It hurt so much and it felt like there were bees all over my face. I locked myself in the bathroom and Haizaki was pounding on the door. It was so bad - he was calling me names, threatening to blast the door open if I didn't open it. Eventually he went away, but I stayed inside because I still couldn’t see where I was going and I was scared of seeing him again.”

Akashi’s jaw clenches but his silence prompts Furihata on.

“Hayato found me later and reported Haizaki to the headmaster. Everything was sorted out, but Haizaki was told to stay away from me at all times. He didn’t get suspended since the hex wasn’t considered life-threatening, but he didn’t speak to me for the rest of the year. But he’s started to again, and now we’re here.”

“I suppose Haizaki finds it easy to pick on me now that Hayato is gone.” Furihata concludes. “I still don’t really understand why they became enemies, but even if I did, it’s not my place to say.”

When Furihata looks up, he sees Akashi’s eyes blazing with frustration.

“He targets you because you’re easy to?” He says in a deriding tone. “I ought to pay him another visit.”

“No!” Furihata reaches out, grabbing the sleeve of Akashi’s uniform. His heart jumps unsteadily at Akashi getting hurt over something that happened in the past.

“Kouki, let me - ”

“I won’t let you!” Furihata jumps down from the sink and stands in front of him, blocking him from leaving the locker room. “It’s not necessary. I would never defend Haizaki, but I don’t want you going after him and creating more trouble. We’ve already reported him twice and it doesn’t have to happen again if he doesn’t go near me.”

"And if he does?" Akashi grouses.  

Furihata grabs his hand. “Then we'll deal with him. But for now, let's just ignore him. It’s not worth it to pick a fight with him.”

The Slytherin just stares at him, gold eye pulsing.

"Trust me on this?" 

Akashi looks like he wants to protest, but he reluctantly gives in. “Fine. I trust you.”

“But - ” He takes a step closer, “Promise me, Kouki, that you’ll be safe at all times, and if there’s _anything_ troubling you, you will tell me what’s wrong." 

There’s so much emotion swimming behind the dichromatic eyes. Furihata is sure that he has never seen so much expression in the normally apathetic teen, but at this point he isn’t surprised.

"Please don't keep things like this away from me."

“Okay.” He promises. “And you too?”

“Always, love.” Akashi murmurs, planting a trail of kisses up his jaw, leading up to his soft, pink lips that give way easily to his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Quidditch match rolls around sooner than Furihata can blink, and the castle springs to life with excitement and high spirits from the student body and teachers alike. Since they’re nearing the end of the year, the prospect of attaining another House Cup looms before them, and practice intensifies. On the day of the match, Furihata wakes up to see his friends decorating the common room with all the Gryffindor merchandise they can find, hanging up their house crest, colored banners, streamers, balloons, enchanted posters of roaring lions and more along the walls and furniture. Even Aida has whipped out her infamous rice and curry infused with mysterious protein supplements, to which the entire house scrambles away from her concoction in fear. It’s a festive apartment of bright gold and red and it’s not a problem for Furihata to say that he’s reminded of Akashi’s eyes.

The problem for Furihata resides in the fact that he doesn’t know which side to root for: his boyfriend, or the house he’s been sorted to? He knows that he wants to support Akashi, but wouldn't that look bad for his house?

“Oh man.” Kagami blanches as soon as he hears of his dilemma during breakfast. “Furi, if you start rooting for Akashi, you’re gonna jinx our win.”

Akashi raises an eyebrow. He’s trying to feed Furihata blueberries instead of inhaling all the pancakes, maple syrup and whipped cream in sight, but the bumbling baffoon of a Gryffindor has finally distracted him.

“Calm the fuck down, Bakagami.” Aomine swats him over the head. “Let Furi root for whoever he wants. I see you cheering for Tetsu every time we play against Hufflepuff, but we still win.”

“H-hey!” Kagami turns the same shade as his hair. “I don’t always cheer for Kuroko!”

Aomine coughs behind his hand discretely. “Says the guy who hoards every quill he gets from Tetsu because he oh-so-conveniently lost all of his.”

“ _Shut up_ , Aho!”

Akashi shakes his head at the two bickering idiots and returns to his adorable boyfriend, who is piggishly chewing on a sausage.

“Please eat your fruits and vegetables, darling.” He persists. “They will help you grow big and strong!”

Furihata eyes the deep blue, round object in between Akashi’s fingers and shakes his head vigorously.

“S’ gross.” He grumbles through a mouthful of sausage. “Got worms all over it.”

“There is nothing wrong with this blueberry.” Akashi says, inspecting the minuscule, innocent fruit with a concerned eye. He's using his Emperor Eye and can detect no future threats from this spherical object. “I see no worms, love. And they are quite delicious.”

Furihata snorts, but the Slytherin pushes it under his nose once more.

“Please eat it?” He throws on his best puppy eyes. “For me?”

Furihata can’t look away, not when Akashi looks so desperate (and cute). He snatches the blueberry away and pops it into his mouth, wincing when the flavor explodes in his mouth and leaves a slightly bitter aftertaste when he swallows.

“I did it.” Furihata says, turning to the Slytherin. “Happy now?”

“Yes, my dearest Kouki!” Akashi exclaims, pulling him to his chest and kissing him on the cheek overzealously. He subsequently terrifies just about anyone who’s watching, including the Generation of Miracles. Even a slice of bacon falls from Murasakibara’s jaw-dropped mouth.

“My lovely, gorgeous, sweet Kouki.” He says, punctuating each adjective with kiss. “I love you _so_ much.”

“Alright.” Furihata mutters, feeling the heat rise to his face. “Just… just focus on your match.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! I actually had a much longer chapter written out, but I had so many ideas and it would take me forever to edit it, so I decided to break it into two chapters. Chapter 5 is the first one. Chapter 6 is nearly completed so it'll be posted either tomorrow or Thursday... 
> 
> //yes I needed a completely useless scene of Akashi feeding Furihata his fruits/veggies IT WAS CALLING TO ME// 
> 
> FYI, Hayato isn't anyone from the KNB anime (at least, I don't think so?), he's just this random guy I came up with. And that's really the end of Haizaki's ordeal! I think I covered everything I wanted to say about it and hopefully answered all of your questions, so now we can focus on the Akafuri :)))))))


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the bell tower chimes for the end of school, students flock to the Quidditch pitch, filling in the seats all around the ring. Furihata slips away from his friends who are too busy placing bets, determined to see Akashi before the game.

Scurrying towards the designated locker rooms for the Slytherin team and keeping his head down as teachers pass by, Furihata all but runs inside. He finds Akashi already in his uniform with a silver 4 embroidered on his forest green jersey, adjusting the leather straps on his forearm braces. He also sees Kise, whose sunny gaze lifts up to wave at him.

“Akashi-san!” Furihata effectively startles Akashi by throwing his arms around his neck, but he quickly recuperates and hugs him back.

“Kouki!” Akashi pulls back to kiss him. It's short and chaste, both for the team's sake and their own sake, lest they are unable to tear themselves away from each other. “My love, you’ve come for me. What are you doing here?”

“Wishing you luck.”

Akashi smiles. What has he done to deserve such an angel? “Do you not wish to cheer for your own house?”  

Furihata shrugs. “It doesn’t matter to me who wins. I just want you to know that I support you and hope for the best.”

There’s a chorus of _"Awwww”_ s from the rest of the team, and he blushes.

“I-It’s true!” He says, hiding his face in Akashi’s neck.

The red-head tucks a strand of mousy brown hair behind his ear, breathing in the fragrant shampoo that Furihata must have used this morning.

“How is your shoulder?” He asks quietly.

“Better.” Furihata says, letting go of Akashi. “The bruising is mostly gone.”

Akashi nods, then turns to grab something from his locker. He pulls out a silver and green scarf and winds it around Furihata’s neck. There is the insignia of the Slytherin crest, an interesting clash of colors against the Gryffindor robes. It’ll be undeniable to anyone who sees his boyfriend in the bleachers - Furihata is Akashi’s and Akashi’s alone.

“It is windy in the bleachers.” He points out, as if the scarf is not a demonstration of his claim. "Don't catch a cold."

Furihata knows, and is feeling brave today. Pulling the warm fabric away from his face, he makes the split second decision to raise himself on his tip toes and kiss Akashi on the cheek. 

He giggles when the redhead sputters, and tosses a “Good luck!” to the team before dashing out.

 

 

Later, Akashi slowly presses a gloved hand to the place where Furihata kissed him, eyes distant and completely unfocused on the game. As he stands in the corner with reddened cheeks, staring at nothing in particular, the Slytherin team gathers around to discuss their game plan.

“This isn’t good.” Nebuya says, watching his captain from afar. “We have a game in like, ten minutes, and now he’s never gonna wash his face.”

“Oh, young love.” Mibuchi sighs, dabbing his tears away with a handkerchief. "Our Sei-chan is growing up!" 

“No, it’s that stupid love potion!” Nebuya says, then thinks hard. “Maybe if we whack him with a broomstick, or push him down a flight of stairs, he’ll hit his head and act normal again…?”

“What did you say, Eikichi?"

The shadow of Akashi suddenly looms over him. Nebuya truly believes that this will be the last thing he sees before he dies. 

“N-nothing, Akashi! We were just - AHH!”

  

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the players kick off from the ground, the crowds roar with fervor, waving around enchanted banners that changes words every time they chant for their favorite team. Furihata leans forward in his seat, searching the skies for Akashi. To his sides are Fukuda and Kawahara, as well as Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara and Momoi.

“20 sickles that Akashi-kun and Ki-chan will completely slam Aomine-kun and Kagamin to the dirt with his Emperor Eye.” Momoi declares, dropping coins into their designated betting bucket.

“Seriously?” Takao laughs. “That's not a lot.”

“What are you expecting from a student _,_ Takao-kun? Put down 30 for Gryffindor and we’ll see where your abilities fall short!”

The corner of Kuroko’s lips quirk upwards. “She has a point, Takao-kun.”

While Momoi tackles the blue-haired Hufflepuff with squeals and hugs, Takao pokes Midorima for extra money. Furihata laughs at their shenanigans, unable to keep an eye on the game.

He doesn’t have to, because when the commentator and the crowds suddenly go wild, Furihata checks the scoreboard to see that Slytherin has just gained their first 10 points from throwing the Quaffle through the hoop.

Momoi throws her hands up. “I knew it! Aomine-kun and Kagamin are no match for Akashi-kun and Ki-chan!”

As soon as she says it, a Quaffle flies through the Slytherin hoop, making an even score between the two houses. She sits back down and clears her throat while Takao guffaws like a madman.

And so it progresses. Furihata watches Akashi zip around, utilizing his Emperor Eye whenever he needs to so the players part their way for the infamous Slytherin captain. He shouts every time Akashi throws the Quaffle through the hoop with a hefty arm and whoops with joy whenever the Gryffindor team bounces right back after every setback, catching up to the opposing team. It’s times like these where he sometimes wishes he hadn’t quit from Quidditch, but at the same time loves the camaraderie coming from the sidelines.

When the Snitch is spotted, things grow more intense. Mayuzumi and Izuki, the Gryffindor seeker, engage in a battle for dominance to retrieve the tiny golden orb. Furihata can hear Hyuuga frantically reorganizing their plans around the basis of Izuki taking the Snitch for the win over the roar of the crowds. It’s easy to see that they’re trying their hardest, if the sweat pouring off their skin isn’t any indicator of their reach for victory. Akashi’s working hard too, breathing heavily as he watches the field like a king over a chessboard.

People go wild as soon as the red-head rejoins the game from his perch, expertly twisting and weaving in and out as he carries a Quaffle to the Gryffindor hoop. Furihata buckles down, ready for a long match.

 

 

Needless to say, Slytherin completely smothers the Gryffindor team through their superior skills and the event that Mayuzumi seeks out the Snitch before Izuki, the Gryffindor Seeker, does. This bumps the Slytherins a sheer 150 points ahead of the opposing team, and the respective house in the bleachers explodes in cheers while the students in the Gryffindor house slump their shoulders.

Furihata saw it coming a mile away; Hyuuga and the others were still too unstable, too underdeveloped to combat against the powerhouse. They’ve done their best, but they still have miles and miles to go before they can secure the House Cup. It’s true that he would’ve preferred Gryffindor to take the win, but he jumped out of his seat in the bleachers and cheered for joy when the commentator announced the Slytherin’s win anyways. He even hugs Momoi, who babbles away about how Takao now owes her 50 sickles after betting on each team.

He doesn’t even care when he gets weird looks from the people around him. Most Gryffindors and Slytherins know that he’s dating the Slytherin captain, but a good number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs aren’t aware of it - not until now. Some look on in curiosity, some in happiness, some in suspicion, and some in jealousy - but Furihata ignores them either way. 

“Whose side are you on, anyways?” A Ravenclaw that he doesn’t know very well snipes at him from nearby, anger and upset twisting her features.

Furihata frowns.

“My boyfriend’s.” He replies curtly. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to him now.”

Akashi gets swarmed by his entire team, screaming and shouting, and the entire Slytherin house that comes pouring out of the bleachers to swarm them too; he only shrugs coolly when they ask how he does it. There’s some reporters and international Quidditch recruiters too, actively seeking him out with their flashing cameras and obnoxiously large microphones, but he turns away from them too, no longer interested in answering their questions.

It takes Furihata some time to make his way across the Quidditch pitch and worm  through the throng of celebrating students and teachers attempting to break up the crowd before someone gets hurt. He can barely see Akashi from where he is, but after some serious squeezing, he can finally manage to catch his attention. 

“Akashi-san!”

The Slytherin’s eyes widen at the familiarity of the voice, and he looks around to see his boyfriend beaming from behind several people.

Not caring that he’s being too rough, he carves a path for himself, opening his arms wide as Furihata jumps into them. Akashi lifts him into the air as Furihata squeaks softly, and spinning in a circle before pulling him to his chest for a kiss.

Akashi’s damp hair is tousled from the wind as Furihata combs his fingers through them, feet dangling in the air. He hears lots of more cheers, laughter and wolf whistles, but it really doesn’t matter at this point.  

“Congratulations.” Furihata is breathless. “You were amazing.”

“Thank you, love.”

Akashi sets him back down, immediately winding an arm around him so that he doesn’t get trampled by the crowd.

“Let us head to somewhere more private, hmm?” Akashi’s low voice sends goosebumps rising all over his skin.

“O-okay.”

 

 

They never get to anywhere private, because wherever they go, they’re constantly flocked by teachers and more students. It never stops for as long as they walk through the school. One boy, a pretty Ravenclaw, even walks up to Akashi in the corridors, bats his eyelashes, demurely hands him chocolates wrapped in a pink ribbon and asks if he would like to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend.

Akashi politely declines his offer but accepts the chocolates, making Furihata pout. All of a sudden, Furihata feels impish; he pulls Akashi down to kiss him hotly on the mouth. He kisses hard enough to make red-head whimper in pleasure right there in the middle of the corridor, all the while sneaking glares at the other Hufflepuff boy.

As soon as they break apart for air, the Ravenclaw boy sneers at Furihata before winking at the mildly dazed Akashi.  

To say the least, Furihata is new to these sudden flare of emotions.

The rest of the day goes by as normal, from dinner to spending time in the Slytherin common rooms. They had tried to enter the Gryffindor tower, only to be met with some degree of resent, hesitation and awkwardness; the Furihata's friends weren’t keen on facing the captain that just bulldozed over what was supposed to be a happy day.

But Furihata was well-received in the dungeons, and he gladly makes new friends with Akashi’s team, albeit he turns shy when meeting new people for the first time. 

“Furihata Kouki.” Furihata introduces himself, holding out a hand to a ghostly pale, gray-haired Mayuzumi. “Pleasure t-to meet you.”

It’s like speaking to a Kuroko duplicate, with his blank expression.

Mayuzumi returns the handshake. “Pleasure.” 

He looks over both Furihata and Akashi with an indifferent gaze before humming. 

“Use protection.” He says to the two before walking away to his dorm room, presumably to sleep.

Furihata’s face burns. “What are you s-saying? M-Mayuzumi-san - ”

Akashi is as calm as over, but there’s a smirk engraved on his handsome features as he looks down at his mortified boyfriend. “Sounds reasonable.”

“ _A_ _kashi-san!_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

At 1 AM on a Saturday morning, Furihata bids goodbye to the Slytherins and tiptoes through the dark corridors, back to the Gryffindor tower to change out of his clothes, into his pajamas and his warm and comfortable bed, thinking only of sleep.

At 2:00 AM, Furihata wakes up to see Akashi, wearing absolutely nothing but his boxers, leaning over his bed and whispering his name.

“Huh?” Furihata groans, rolling over into a cocoon. “What’s… what’s going on…?”

“Kouki, love.” Akashi whispers again, a little louder now. “Kouki, I need you to come with me.”

“No...you can’t make me...bed’s too nice…”

“Please?”

One eyelid lifts slowly, and Furihata sees that Akashi has whipped out the puppy eyes again. He closes his eyes, tries to forget the image, but finds that he can't, and must admit defeat. 

He stifles a yawn. “What do you need me for?”

“Please come sleep with me in my bed."

“ _What?”_ Furihata almost backhands Akashi, who neatly sidesteps away. He nearly forgets that there are several other teenagers sleeping in the same room, so he drops his voice to a low whisper. “What are you talking about?”

“My bed is too cold without you, darling. I can’t sleep if you're not next to me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Furihata says, opening both eyes to look at him. “The great Akashi Seijuurou - Quidditch captain, 6th year Prefect, heir to a famous, financial corporation from Japan and relative to a duke of England… can’t sleep without some cuddling. And now you’re blushing.”

“I am not blushing.” Akashi says stubbornly, looking away. “Akashis do not blush.”

Furihata snorts. He contemplates his options, but with his sleep-riddled brain, he can’t quite think of what to do. If Akashi forcibly carries him across the school, he’d surely lose the momentum he has to fall asleep. If he decides to leave his boyfriend stranded, then he’d never get any sleep because once Akashi sets his mind to something, he is a man on a mission. If he agrees...well, he’d get to sleep.

“Fine.” Furihata mutters. He shifts over to the other side of the bed and lifts the covers for Akashi. “Get in, since you’re already here.”  

He feels the dip in the bed as the red-head slides in. It’s a tight fit, considering that the bed isn’t designed for two people, but they make it work as Furihata lies on his back and Akashi on his side, wrapping two arms protectively around him. Furihata feels a bit like a teddy bear, but everything is so warm and smells like Akashi, so he’s happy.

Although, he doesn’t know if this is the only thing Akashi is requesting.

“We’re just sleeping, r-right?” Furihata asks. Otherwise he wants him out of his room, right now.

“You told me that I am moving too quickly for you.” He reassures him, kissing his cheek. “Therefore, we will just be sleeping. Are you comfortable?”

“Yep.” Furihata pulls the covers up, snuggling against his chest. “Good night.”

“Good night, darling.”

He can’t help but think that Akashi might have a cramp in his back when morning rolls around, but sleep crawls into his mind faster than he expects.

 _Must be his smell._ Furihata thinks drowsily, darkness swirling over his eyes as his breathing slows. It’s so quiet in the room, and Akashi’s breath tickles his skin. His last thoughts muddle around,  _I wonder what kind of cologne he wears,_ before he finally falls asleep, safe in his lover’s arms.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I may or may not have forgotten that Kise was part of the Slytherin team pshhhhh just imagine that he was there all along. :D
> 
> After this week, I'll be posting one chapter a week because August will be extremely busy for me. However, I wouldn't be surprised if chapters are released every two weeks until the end of August... and then when school starts, that's a whole different story. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos/bookmarks/comments though!! :) I love reading every single one!


	7. Chapter 7

When Furihata comes to, he wakes to the sensation of gentle lips being pressed into the back of his neck, trailing up and down his spine. A loose arm resting over his midsection curls in to keep him against an immense source of warmth at his back, which he involuntarily pushes the back of his body against. Warm breath tickles him between the shoulderblades, and Furihata sighs. He holds his eyes open in slits, duly noting the warm, soft glow of sunrise bathing the dorm room in a vivid golden light.

He rolls around, finding Akashi wide awake and greedily reaching for him. Furihata shifts closer to him, pressing his face against Akashi’s bare torso, listening to the steady, serene _thump, thump, thump_ through his ribcage. 

“Good morning, my love.” Akashi’s low voice reaches him through his sleepy haze. “I hope you’ve slept well.”

Furihata looks up. “Good morning. And I did.”

Akashi lies on his side and props himself up on his right arm, so that he’s leaning over Furihata. When Akashi goes in to lazily kiss him, he runs his hand up and down his side, but only on the outside of his pajamas. It's a soothing sensation, one that serves to make Furihata more drowsy and light-headed than he already is. 

But feeling rather playful, Furihata takes his hand and pushes it under his shirt. Akashi hesitates, pulling away from their kiss to look at his boyfriend in a silent question.

He nods shyly. 

Akashi dives in to kiss him again, tongue seeking entrance between his lips, which Furihata grants without hesitation. His hand is now sweeping over the expanse of Furihata’s chest and stomach, brushing over his collarbones with gentle fingertips. As his palm kneads over the sensitive nipple, Furihata moans into their kiss, feeling something hot ignite in the pits of his stomach.

Akashi too, feels something stirring in his groin area, and decides that he wants express it through his gestures. He continues his explorations, pulling back the covers a bit to drape himself over his boyfriend’s body. Keeping one hand on the pillow to balance himself, he drags his other hand down to the navel region, fingers dancing lower and lower. Every time Furihata gasps, Akashi finds that he cannot stop, and if Furihata were to ask him to stop, he’d be left hanging onto the threads of his arousal.

The redhead tries to keep his nether regions away from Furihata’s hip, lest he frighten the other teen.

 _I mustn’t move too fast._ He tries to remember as Furihata’s arms snake around his back, pulling him closer, thighs coming up to wind around his.

As the bed covers slide away in his effort to control his desires, Akashi’s hand teases the skin before Furihata’s boxers. The smaller teen jolts when he presses down hard, instinctively thrusting upwards and hitting the side of Akashi’s leg as a result.

They both freeze, but their reactions are the complete opposite. As Furihata goes several shades of red, Akashi smirks, drawing his lips away.

He hums. “Looks like I’m not the only one who needs a little help, darling.”   

“S-shut up.” Furihata mumbles, willing the ache in his crotch to go away, in case he embarrasses himself by coming just to Akashi’s skillful, hot hands. “I’m a-always like this in the morning. I-it happens.”

“Oh?” Akashi asks, images of his boyfriend trying to relieve his morning wood in the showers, moaning as he furiously pumps himself, or alone in bed, fondling his nipples and mewling deliciously while he strokes himself, pops into his head. His pelvic region grows hotter as he skims his lips against Furihata’s neck, trying to find a good spot for a big, bright mark. He lightly bites Furihata’s collarbone, causing the other teen to shiver. “Shall I help you find relief?”

Furihata hums, eyes fluttering close as Akashi comes back to nibble his earlobe.

“I-if you want.” He says slowly, as if drugged by his touch.

Taking that as his cue, Akashi’s hands continue lower, slipping under his boxers. He nearly grasps Furihata’s hot length before a hand wrenches him away from his lover.

“Fuck!” Akashi is promptly ripped off the bed and hits the stone floor with a thud. 

He throws his head up, finding a furious Hyuuga in pajamas, red-faced and mildly psychotic. He’s standing between Akashi and Furihata, who yelps and covers himself with the bed covers.

“ _There will be no fornication under my watch!”_ Hyuuga bellows.

Akashi growls and stands up, looking around to see several boys standing by. He recognizes most of them from the Gryffindor team, such as Aida, Izuki and Kiyoshi, as well as Aomine and Kagami peeking their heads into the room, looking quite constipated as they attempt to stifle their laughter. Akashi makes a mental note to strangle them the next time he sees them. Had they been there the entire time? In fact… how much has everyone seen?

“W-we weren’t d-doing anything!” Furihata protested, voice shrill like a prepubescent boy.

“Yeah, right!” Koganei chirps in, a teasing gleam in his eye. “I woke and thought I heard some ghosts moaning, but then I saw Akashi with his hands all over Furi, and if we hadn’t run to get you, Akashi would’ve pounded - ”

 _“You pervert!”_ Hyuuga thunders, jabbing a finger at the redhead. “I knew you were up to no good! You're planning to soil our innocent, little Furi!”

“Calm down. You’ll send teachers running up here if you don’t lower your voice.” Kiyoshi steps in. 

He's ignored. Akashi stalks forward, growling.

“ _Yours?”_ He’s not as tall as Hyuuga, but he can stare him down. “ _My_ Kouki is a rose among flowers that I managed to snatch up since you are all bumbling fools who failed to recognize his beauty and intelligence. You are not worthy enough to kiss his feet, and certainly not worthy enough to tell him what decisions he should make!”

“The fuck? He hasn’t even gone through the - ” Hyuuga drops his voice to a whisper, eyes darting to the teen on the bed. “ _S-E-X talk_ yet!”

“I-I have!” Furihata squeaks, but nobody hears him. “Stop arguing!”

“You are not his parent!” Akashi snaps, golden eye blazing.

“I am a Head Boy and his senpai; I have the right to shield him from you and your degenerate, scandalous ways!”

“Hey!” Furihata finally raises his voice, silencing the two. He steps off the bed and walks to Akashi’s side, placing a hand on his arm. This seems to keep him content. “I know what s-sex is, Hyuuga-senpai, but we weren’t even going to go that far. We’re sorry if anyone saw and we’ll be more aware of our surroundings next time. And it’s not like we were doing something that I was uncomfortable with. I trust Akashi-san - I mean... I-I trust _Seijuurou_ , and I think you all should too, despite being in different houses and all.”

Akashi visibly brightens and looks like he wants to kiss Furihata all over. Hyuuga huffs, but everyone else relaxes as the tension melts away. It’s all quiet until Furihata’s stomach growls.

“U-um,” He stammers, flailing around for his uniform. “If that’s it, then I’ll be off to breakfast - “

“Yes.” Akashi says shortly, who already has gathered Furihata’s clothes and pushes them into his hands. “That’s right. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

The redhead wraps an arm around Furihata’s waist, hastening him away from the room while he’s still stark naked in boxers. It would’ve been a funny sight if Akashi were not so determined to find privacy with his lover, his gaze dangerous enough to sweep aside everyone who’s in his path.

“It’s okay, Akashi - er, Sei- ” Furihata says, slightly unable to keep up with Akashi’s speedy march. “L-let’s just - ”

Suddenly, Akashi pulls him around, takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply, passionate enough to make Furihata’s knees buckle. Akashi's teeth graze his bottom lip as he explores his mouth with his tongue, eager and loving.

“W-what was that for?” Furihata asks as they pull away, kiss-bitten lips coloring red.

Akashi likes that color on him; it definitely suits his cute freckles and wide brown eyes.

“You called me Seijuurou.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleghhh sorry for the late and kind of crappy update! This is more like a filler chapter than anything. ;_; I've been toiling through the first 10 chapters of my AP Chem book and writing essays cause I have to hand in my homework next Friday :P Summer homework should be BANNED UGH 
> 
> I think I'm going to start another series in addition to this one! (lmao yeah cause I really need another project going on yup) 
> 
> The series will feature crossovers of sports anime and Disney/fairytales. The first fic will be Cinderella x Kuroko no Basket - the main pairing being AkaFuri. Furihata will be Cinderella, as a genderfluid character, and Akashi will obviously be Prince Charming. It's going to be heavily based on Furihata's character development (lol sorry Akashi)
> 
> I've actually had this idea for longer than this Hogwarts series but I never seriously considered it until now. I find it hard to focus on one thing for a really long time so having two projects might be easier for me. 
> 
> And no I was totally not inspired by that Cinderella movie from 2015, and no I'm definitely not extremely hyped for the new Beauty and the Beast movie coming out next year NOPE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 
> 
> What do you guys think? Would you prefer to read a small sample of what I've drafted first?

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification! 
> 
> Furihata - Gryffindor  
> Akashi - Slytherin  
> Kuroko - Hufflepuff (I kept switching between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff - it came down to Kuroko's traits of intelligence vs his hard working, loyal personality... but that's a debate for another time.)  
> Kagami - Gryffindor  
> Aomine - Gryffindor  
> Kise - Slytherin  
> Murasakibara - Hufflepuff  
> Midorima - Ravenclaw  
> Momoi - Ravenclaw  
> Takao - Hufflepuff  
> Himuro - Slytherin  
> Everyone is either a 6th or 7th year.


End file.
